the_athos_frontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Before First Age
Before First Age refers to a time before the founding of the Kingdoms of Umbria, Torvald, and Calendor in Athos. * 7320 BFA: Yngrol Stormbringer is born at Maidstone. * 7300 BFA: Yngrol Stormbringer unites the tribes and founds the Kingdom of Hybrun. Yngrol rules from his castle at Maidstone. * 6600 BFA: Hybrun expands eastward. Ebonport is founded and becomes the Kingdom’s capital city. * 6105 BFA – The Kingdom of Thule is founded when the Dwarves of northern Hybrun cross the northern sea. * 6000 BFA: The Eisshyr Kingdom rises in the east. * 5500 BFA: The 1st golden age of Hybrun. This period is known as a period of architecture, Men begin to learn stone-cutting and masonry from the Dwarves in the North, they utilise this new-found knowledge to create cities in the South. Goldervan Minervo is born in Selborne. * 5105 BFA : Gond become the prominent deity in Thule. The Whitestone Sept is built as place of worship. * 4705 BFA: Mithral is discovered by the Dwarves in Thule. They begin to forge both Mithral weapons and armor as well as The Mithral Gates. * 4500 BFA: The War of Elves and Men, the war ultimately ends in a stalemate with heavy casualties on both sides. * 3805 BFA: Some men of Thule cross the Ice Bridge and settle in the southern lands * 3500 BFA: The Kingdom of Eisshyr falls due to Hybrun expansion. Astordir Arellon, the last king of Eisshyr, becomes Chieftain of the Eisshyr, as his people become a nomadic tribe based out of the Isharri Wilds. Some Elves sail westward and found the Kingdom of Edheldor. * 3105 BFA: War between Thule and the Frostborn, The War of Frost begins. It ends with Thule driving the Frostborn back across the Ice Bridge. * 2900 BFA: The Dwarven Empire of Pragospodar rises in the north. * 2600 BFA: The Kingdom of Edheldor expands westward from its capital city of Ionia. * 2305 BFA: 1st Holy War between the worshippers of Gond of Thule and the worshippers of Auril. * 1900 BFA: The Kingdom of Hybrun expands northward to the northern coast. * 1500 BFA: The Dwarven Empire of Pragospodar falls due to the Hybrun expansion. * 1405 BFA: Dwarves of Thule discover adamantine. * 1400 BFA: Golden age of rule in Edheldor under Tar-Aerandir. * 1000 BFA: Hybrun enters a second golden age. The Academium Arcana is founded by Goldervan Minervo in Ebonport, it becomes a thriving attraction as well as the center of knowledge of the known-world. Education into the arcana arts brings more people to Ebonport to study under Goldervan. This is a period of arcana and divinity as more and more people try to understand the magical arts. Goldervan elects the first archmages to the Academium High Council. * 605 BFA: 2nd Holy War in Thule occurs. * 544 BFA: The Ironforge War: The Men of Hybrun defeat the remnants of the people. Dwarf-king Magnar the Red bends the knee to King Kortar. * 535 BFA: Thule grows in military strength due to the founding of The Ironhammers, a fighter's guild that swore fealty to the King of Thule. * 500 BFA: The northern expansion of Edheldor occurs and the city of Aranova is founded. * 465 BFA: Fargrim Ironfist is born. He is the matriarch of the Ironfist Clan, named because of their prowess in hand-to-hand combat and it is said that Fargrim once slain a dragon using only his hands. * 450 BFA: Under Tar-Aerandir II, the high elves colonize the islands to the south of the continent and begin to establish shipping routes between the islands and the main continent. * 444 BFA: The Men of Hybrun invade the Isharri Wilds and are promptly defeated by the Eisshyr. * 400 BFA: The War of Two Kings ("Ohtaenattaran") between Celebaran and his brother, Anororn, the sons of Tar-Aerandir II. * 395 BFA: Border skirmishes between the clans of Frostbeard and Fireforge. These skirmishes are eventually won by Clan Fireforge. * 394 BFA: The Eisshyr Revolution: The Eisshyr led by Aelen Galanodel defeat the Men of Hybrun. A treaty between the two rulers establishes the edict that no man shall pass into the Isharri Wilds. * 380 BFA: The War of Two Kings ends. * 344 BFA: The Kingdom of Hybrun expands to include the Southern Isles of the coast. * 330 BFA: A plague kills 1/4 of the population of Aranova in the north. Clerics of Lathander are dispatched and heal the sick before it spreads southward. As a result, the kingdom of Edheldor experiences a decline that last thirty years. * 305 BFA: Clan Frostbeard, Fireforge, Battlehammer, Axeheart, and Grayhand bend the kneel to the King of Thule. * 294 BFA: The city of Lutetia is founded and Hybrun enters a period of prosperity that last for the next fifty years when Lutetia declares its independence. * 285 BFA: As Thule expands, settlements emerge along its eastern shores, the most prominent being the coastal city of Sneggorod. * 280 BFA: The northerners rebel against the rule of Tar-Caraduin and are swiftly defeated by his legion. * 260 BFA: Under Tar-Caraduin, the legion rages war on the north reclaiming the lands that the rebels had seized including the city of Aranova. * 255 BFA: The King of Thule establishes his great council, comprised of the great smiths and mages. * 244 BFA: Hybrun enters a state of decadence under the rule of Eoin II. This period is known for its high birth and death rates. Lutetia declares independence causing a depression in Hybrun. * 240 BFA: Coriataren succeeds his father and becomes Tar-Morlin. His reign is said to be a prosperous one. * 215 BFA: Faith in Moradin in Thule declines as more people become worshippers of Auril * 205 BFA: The Whitestone Sept is destroyed by the worshippers of Auril, causing an avalance that destroys most of the city of Zhelezogorod. The Sept and the city are eventually rebuilt. * 203 BFA: Orsik Ironfist is born in Kingsmouth. * 194 BFA: Bandits begin raiding the countryside and this is said to be the beginning of the bandit organization known as The Ebon Vipers. * 190 BFA: The 2nd Northern rebellion ends with the rebels being defeated. * 184 BFA: Vankoris Rochirion is born in Mellune, he is found to be ungifted. * 175 BFA: The city of Morozvorota is founded by the Ice Bridge. * 174 BFA: Ithilion Celebrindal is born in Ionia. * 170 BFA: Maltistar, the Edheldorian king's magister, discovers that dragon's blood can be harnessed to imbue someone with access to the Weave. He sends his findings to the Acadium Arcana. * 150 BFA: The Great Flood leaves many in southern Edheldor without homes. * 145 BFA: An earthquake occurs in Thule. * 144 BFA: Hybrun begins a state of decline, city-states become more prominent and lords at this point have more power than the King. * 123 BFA: Aramil Galanodel, son of Aelen, is born in Mellune, deep within the Isharri Wilds. He is found to be ungifted and his mother dies giving birth to him. * 110 BFA: Lafavar succeeds his father as King of Edheldor and becomes Tar-Noldor. * 94 BFA: Corduth sets ablaze the forests in the North, the first red dragon sighting in recorded history. * 90 BFA: The 3rd Northern rebellion ends with the rebels defeated by the hands of Ithilion and his brother, Ohtargil. * 64 BFA: Albus Keraptis is born in Ebonport. * 55 BFA: War of Succession in Thule: Gordnar Ironbeard becomes King of Thule. * 48 BFA: Thule grows in military power as Gordnar Ironbeard establishes the Golden Guard, a dwarven military force of well-trained fighters who begin to train upwards of 10,000 conscripts. * 44 BFA: War of Succession in Hybrun: Bothvar becomes King of Hybrun upon defeating his nephew Agnar, a boy of fourteen, in combat. * 40 BFA: The colony of Torvald is founded in northern Athos as Thule expands southward. The city of Heorot is carved into the side of Mt.Flottsno, the largest mountain in Athos. The War of Many Lords ("Ohtaennir'heru") in Edheldor. * 38 BFA: Loyalists of Agnar revolt against the rule of Bothvar. They are captured and quartered publicly for the crime of treason and their lands are seized and distributed among the nobility. * 37 BFA: Raiders from Lutetia invade Edheldor and are driven back by Ohtargil. * 35 BFA: The Isharri Wyrms emerge from their subterranean dwelling in the Isharri Wilds. * 34 BFA: The plague returns to the north in Edheldor, killing 100,000 people. * 33 BFA: The legitimacy of Tordar is birth is brought into question, some claim that he was born in an affair between his mother and a lesser lord and is therefore not the legitimate heir to the throne of Hybrun. Birth of Robyn Greycastle in Fairlight. * 30 BFA: The 1st Black Rebellion: A band of influential leaders attempt to overthrow King Bothvar and oust Tordar as a bastard born out of his mother’s infidelity. These men are tried and hung for treason. Trade declines in Thule, due to impending threat of Frost Giants from the north and a long winter prevents goods from being shipped for the next ten years. In Edheldor, a tsunami its the western shores, displacing many. * 28 BFA: Loghain Rothbrok is born in Fairharbor. * 26 BFA: Hom the Seer prophesies the return of the dragon queen Tiamat. * 25 BFA: The Ebon Vipers begin to terrorize the countryside, burning farmsteads in their wake. * 24 BFA: Blackheart is born in Lutetia. Ruby Noaks is born in Ebonport. * 23 BFA: Tordar Ashenhelm succeeds his father, Bothvar, as King of Hybrun. His son, Cormac, is born. * 22 BFA: Shava Gemflower is born in Ebonport. * 21 BFA: The Battle of Morozvorota occurs between the people of Thule and invading frost giants from the north. In an effort to prevent the frost giants from reaching the main land, the Ice Bridge is partially destroyed. This mile long stretch on ice would late be replaced with the part of the bridge now known as "Mithral Mile". * 20 BFA: The 4th Northern Rebellion ends with the rebels being defeated by Ithilion's forces. * 18 BFA: The 2nd Black Rebellion: A rebellion ensues as a result of Tordar’s rule, those who believe him not to be the true heir and king of Hybrun orchestrate an attempt on his life. Those responsible are swiftly brought to justice and are executed for treason. * 16 BFA: The North of Thule experiences a flood. Some speculate that has something to do with Storm Giants, although nothing can be proven. * 15 BFA: The Whiteoak Centuria is founded. Ithlion takes the oath to defend king and country. * 14 BFA: The Northern Rebellion: the aristocracy of the North is revolted against by the children of the lords executed during the Loyalist Rebellion. They reclaim their lands. * 13 BFA: Gordnar Ironbeard proclaims that Gond is the nation-wide faith, outlawing Auril worship. Ehlomir Rochirion is born in Mellune, the first born son of Vankoris and Ariadne. * 11 BFA: The gold mines in Edheldor run dry. * 7 BFA: The North experiences a harsh winter that devastates their crops, it experiences a famine and seeks aid from the South. * 5 BFA: A group of elves head westward rediscovering the continent of Athos. They report back to their king about the riches and Tar-Noldo sends his sons, Ithilion and Ohtargil across the sea to found the Kingdom of Calendor. * 4 BFA: Gordnar Ironbeard is challenged by Torgdar Silverfoot. Those who worship Moradin and the remnants of the Auril worshippers engage in skirmishes and it seems that war is inevitable. * 1 BFA: The Ebonport Revolution and the burning of Fairharbor; Loghain Rothbrok is exiled, he sets eastward to Athos